1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motors utilizing superconductivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The phenomenon of superconductivity was discovered in 1911 in the Netherlands by Kamerlingh Onnes and collaborators (see, H. K. Onnes, Commun. Phys. Lab. University of Leiden, Suppl., 34b (1913)). Since that time, it has been exploited for many applications.
The phenomenon of superconductivity is one of the most amazing physical phenomena discovered thus far. It falls under a larger category of physical phenomenon known collectivity as “critical phenomenon,” “phase transitions,” or “correlated systems.” Substances that exhibit these phenomena undergo a transformation that affects their physical properties on a macroscopic scale in a dramatic and observable way. This radical change in behavior usually occurs at a particular temperature called the “critical temperature.” The onset of the transitions are predictable and are accompanied by a highly correlated behavior below the critical temperature, for the electrons in the substance, as in the case of superconductors, or for the particles making up the substance as in the case of superfluids. For a general discussion of critical phenomenon, see Tinkham, M. Introduction to Superconductivity, 2nd ed., McGraw-Hill, (1996). The phenomenon of superconductivity is discussed herein and a certain property of its behavior is identified for its useful potential applications in certain embodiments described herein (e.g., for oscillators, sensors, generators, and motors).
As mentioned above, superconductivity is one of the many manifestations of critical phenomenon known in physics. Superconductivity is characterized by the complete absence of electrical resistance in a substance below the critical temperature. Not all materials exhibit superconductivity. Known superconductors include some metals or alloys of metals, which become superconducting at temperatures around 4 to 30 degrees Kelvin. More recently, certain ceramic materials have been discovered that exhibit superconductivity at a relatively high temperature around 93 degrees Kelvin (see, Bendorz, J. G., Müller, K. A., Z. Phys. B64, 189 (1986)). This is particularly useful as it can be conveniently attained using liquid nitrogen which is at 77 degrees Kelvin. This class of “high temperature superconductors” (HTS) has opened up a whole new avenue of possibilities of superconductivity; however, this technology remains largely undeveloped.